forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Howitzer
.png |Age = Industrial Age |Class = Heavy Unit |Attack = 35 |Defense = 35 |Range = 6 |Movement = 10 |Attack Bonuses = vs. Light 15 |Defense Bonuses = vs. Light 15 On the Plains 14 |Special Skills = Blast - gains attack bonus for each field closer to the target and ignores stealth. +6 |Requirements = Ballistics Howitzer Factory |Training Cost = 1,120 |Training Time = 4:00:00 |Healing Time = 0:24:00}} Information The is the Heavy Unit of the Industrial Age. It is produced in the Howitzer Factory. It has weaker defense compared to the previous heavy unit, the Grenadier, as well as a reduction to movement speed, but gains a very useful skill called Blast and a range increase up to 6. It is very effective against Jaeger Infantry. However, it is extremely vulnerable to the Rifleman. As with previous era heavy units, it receives additional defense on plains. This is the last heavy unit that has "classical" weaknesses against ranged units and artillery units. After this age, combat is totally changed. The Howitzer leads to the Tank. Usage The Howitzer is very effective against Jaeger Infantry. It negates the Stealth ability that Jaeger Infantry have, and it also has another skill which allows it to do more damage the closer it gets to the target. Therefore, a howitzer 2 tiles away from an enemy will do much more damage than a howitzer 6 spaces away. It is surprisingly vulnerable to the fast unit of the age, the Lancer, due to its low defense. The Howitzer should be kept on defense and used to target light units. Against Same Age Units Jaeger Infantry The Howitzer is extremely powerful against the Jaeger Infantry. Not only negates the Stealth Ability of the Jaeger Infantry, but it also has an attack and defense bonus against it. A group of Howitzers can easily take out a group of Jaeger Infantry. If the opponent has a lot of Jaeger Infantry, the Howitzer is the best unit for the job. Lancer The Howitzer is moderately effective against the Lancer. Since the Lancer has the same defense as in the Colonial Age, the Howitzer can hit the Lancer without fear of retaliation. However, since the Lancer has the highest attack of the Industrial Age, combined with the somewhat low defense of the Howitzer, Lancers will do significant damage to Howitzers. Therefore, Howitzers should be supported with Jaeger Infantry to keep Lancers away. Rifleman The Howitzer is extremely weak against the Rifleman. The Rifleman greatly outranges the Howitzer and has a very high attack bonus against it. Howitzers can be killed in two hits from a Rifleman. This, combined with the low defense and low movement speed of the Howitzer, make the Howitzer very ineffective against the Rifleman. It is also very difficult to stay out of the Rifleman's range, as the Rifleman has a range of 8, which is enough to hit across the map. Breech Loader Unlike in previous ages, where the artillery unit rarely did significant damage to same age heavy units, the Breech Loader is quite dangerous to the Howitzer. The Breech Loader gains attack against the Howitzer, while the Howitzer loses defense compared to the previous age. This results in a lot of damage being done by Breech Loaders across the map. Breech Loaders also have the dug-in ability, making it difficult for Howitzers to do significant damage from the edge of their range. Image de:Haubitze Category:Industrial Age Category:Military Units Category:Heavy Unit